The present invention relates to a lock which is connectable with a housing of a video tape cassette to prevent insertion of the cassette into a video cassette recorder and thereby preclude playing of the cassette.
Video tape cassettes have gained wide acceptance as a means for recording and storing various types of information, such as business, financial, instructional and the like, much of which is often proprietary. Such cassettes may also have recorded thereon movies or other matter unsuitable for viewers of all ages. In consequence, it has been recognized for some time that some material recorded on video cassettes should be protected against unauthorized viewing. However, the only means heretofore available to prevent unauthorized viewing has been to lock the cassettes away in a secure place, but a lockable facility is not always readily available.